


I'll Be There

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Comfort/Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Hurt Poe Dameron, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm an evil genius, Inspired by Music, Inspired by brothers who make fun of me, Killing the main character, Poe Dameron loves you, Poe Needs A Hug, Poe dameron can't find the right words, Poe hurst so pretty, Protective Poe Dameron, Reader-Insert, Sad Ending, Sad and Happy, Sleep deprivation is the best Inspiration, True Love, and my addictions, too late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 01:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14485368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: My Brothers have been begging me to kill Poe Dameron for weeks now. So this short story is dedicated to them who will still not like how I kill him. :PAlso loosely inspired by the song, "Tenerife Sea" by Ed Sheeran.





	1. Blast Doors

Poe shot the last stormtrooper as he threw a thermal detonator. It landed behind him and Poe had almost no time to duck for cover. It went off a second later and the blast door slammed shut. 

"Are you okay?!" Poe shouted as soon as he regained his bearings. 

You called back quickly from your spot behind some crates a distance away, "Ya! Are you?!" 

"Yep. My ears are ringing though. Did we get 'em all?"

You quickly scanned all of the room that you could see from your vantage point and replied, "I don't see any more."

As you rushed over to Poe's position he tried to stop you with a reprimand, but it was too late, you were already sitting next to him by the time the last of the words were out of his mouth.

"-before you do that." he finished lamely, an eyebrow raised in amusement. "Well we should try to get out of here then. The blast door was triggered by that last detonator." 

You reached up a hand to trace a trail of blood that was winding its way through the dirt marking Poe's face and he winced. "I'm fine, really." he tried to convince you.

"U'hu." you gave in sceptically. Cause it's not like there was any way to treat the injury at the moment even if he wasn't okay. "Blast door, got it."

Poe jumped up and moved to the door, trying to get it to respond, but the detonator had fried the access panel, leaving the door frozen shut. "Oh, this isn't good." he mumbled while you kept watch, making sure that there really were no more troopers going to jump out at the two of you.

"What's not good? Are we stuck?" you asked glancing at the panel more than a little certain that your words rang true.

"Yep, we are definitely stuck. Not that I couldn't fix it, it's just that I'm a pilot and maintenance is below my pay grade." he joked. "We're gonna have to wait until someone comes to dig us out. We'll be fine." he said with confidence, turning away from the door to scan the room himself. 

There were piles of burning metal scattered throughout the docking bay. They had been fighters before the First Order had boarded the ship and attacked, but were now reduced to little more than useless scrap, if even that. 

Poe sighed seeing the remains of his beloved black X-wing framed by the void of space that could be seen through the blue tinged energy shield that kept the ships atmosphere from venting into space. The troopers had rushed into the docking bay from the only other way in and pinned him and several other people down before they could reach the fighter. 

You had been running with Poe to your own fighter, when the both of you got caught in the middle of the fire fight. You helped take down all the troopers but not before everyone else in the room had been killed. You have been fighting with the Resistance long enough to know that death was a part of war, but in a fighter, flying through space you seldom saw death this close, and you didn't like it, regardless of the side the dead were on. You averted your eyes and tried to focus on something else but the bodies were everywhere. 

Poe noticed and put a comforting hand on your shoulder. "You gonna be okay?" he asked quietly. 

You looked at him, your gut fluttering despite the circumstances. You were grateful for the distraction. "Ya. I'll be okay." you forced out. "Cry later, right?" you tried to joke, and you were more than a little surprised when Poe replied, in all seriousness,

"I'll be there." he looked deeply into your eyes and smiled softly. He wanted you to believe him. He hadn't been able to gather the courage to tell you how he felt about you yet, and he didn't want it to be to late before he took the chance. He tried to convey what he was feeling with those words but he knew that it wasn't really enough. 

You sucked in a deep breath and nodded. "That would be nice. Thanks." 

Poe was going to say 'Anytime.', but before he could get it out, there was a commotion at the other end of the docking bay, and more troopers rushed into the room spraying everything with their blasters.

Poe shoved you behind a nearby crate and dove the opposite direction for some cover of his own. Both of you opened fire and you called out to Poe above the noise. "If we keep up like this we're gonna run out of charge in our blasters!" 

"I know!" Poe huffed, "I'm getting close to empty!" Both of you continued to fire anyways.

A trooper threw another thermal detonator in your direction and in a last ditch effort to conserve your blaster charge, you rolled to meet it and threw it back at the stormtroopers who weren't expecting the detonator to be returned.

It went off near the center of the group and took out over half of them. It also triggered to other blast door and it slammed shut like the first had. You came up out of the roll next to Poe and he shot you a look that said you were completely crazy and stupid. You replied with a cheeky smile and returned to taking out troopers with your blaster.

In no time the rest of them had been eliminated and you quickly stood to retrieve some of the weapons that the downed soldiers no longer had need of just in case you were surprised again before you could refill your own balsters. As you and Poe neared the cluster of bodies Poe cursed loudly. 

"What?" you asked, not wanting to freak out before you knew what he was talking about. There had been a few fighters to make it out before the ship had been boarded and they were currently giving the First Order Ties a run for their seemingly endless supply of money. But as you looked up to follow his gaze you saw a Tie fighter careening rapidly towards you. You froze, unable to fully process what might happen when the tie made contact with the hull of the ship. 

Poe grabbed your wrist and pulled you quickly into a run back the way you had come, farthest from the exterior wall, but you had only gone a couple steps when the tie slammed into the ships shields and exploded. Most of the fighter was vaporized, but several large shards of metal pierced the hull and stuck fast.

You and Poe were thrown off your feet by the force of the collision and you struggled to your feet turning to inspect the problem at hand. Your eyes went wide and your hair whipped around your face as the atmosphere in the room began to vent out into space. The holes weren't large enough to fit anything through, but you knew that if you and Poe were stuck in here for much longer you would run out of air. 

Poe grabbed your hand again and pulled you to the other door. He quickly inspected it and then slammed his fist against it and yelled in hopeless frustration. He couldn't get it to open. 

He turned to look at you and forced a weak smile onto his face. "Somebody will come."

You could only nod. You knew he was right, you just hoped that they would come in time.


	2. I'm Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And they die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING- I describe suffocating as vividly as I can think at the moment to do. If that is a trigger for anyone, DO NOT READ!
> 
> Also If I were you, I would listen to the song 'Tenerife Sea' by Ed Sheeran while you read this chapter. You will cry.

You and Poe moved back over to the door farthest from the hull of the ship and you leaned against the wall, slowly sliding down to sit, and wrapped your arms around your legs for comfort. Poe slid down next to you and wrapped his arms around you. Though you weren't sure who he was trying to comfort, you, or himself.

"I've been running the numbers." he started quietly, "And the way I figure it, we have about 2 minutes of air left."

Your mouth opened and you turned your head to search his face, shocked. "Are you sure?" you asked, breathless, though less from the lack of oxygen and more from the fact that you had realized that his face was very close to yours, despite the terrifying situation you found yourself stuck in. 

Poe's eyes traveled down your face and rested on your lips for a second before jumping back up to meet your eyes. "Ya, I'm sure..."

You sucked in a sharp breath before stopping. Don't waste the air. You breathed in slower and let it out, trying to remember how good it feels to be alive. 

Your train of thought was cut off when Poe started talking again. "I want to tell you before it's too late... I-" you could see his mind struggling to find the right words. But then he shook his head, He didn't have time to find the right words. He just needed to spit it out. One minute, thirty seconds, and counting was not a whole lot of time to profess your love for someone. 

"I love you. I have for a while, and I want you to know before it's too late." he spit out rapidly. 

Your heart sped up and you started to cry. This was getting really real, really fast.

"I told you I'd be here." he said suddenly. And you remembered when he said he would be there when you needed to cry. It seemed like years ago even though it was only moments. You decided to follow Poe's example and throw caution to the wind. There was no time left, so you brought your hands up to the side of his face and kissed him like there was no tomorrow. Cause it's true. It was looking like there was no tomorrow.  

He pulled you into his lap and kissed back just as feverishly. and when the two of you pulled back for air, there was none. Everything started floating, the simulated gravity being non-existent when the atmosphere had fully vented into space.

You started gasping, your lungs trying desperately to fill and finding nothing to fill them with. So instead you threw your arms around Poe and buried your face in his neck. 

Poe squeezed you tightly as the tears ran down his face, cleaning tracks through the blood and dirt. He was dying. and not just because he couldn't breath but because you couldn't breath. The pain in his chest wasn't from knowing that he was dying. He had made peace with that a long time ago. The pain was from knowing that you were dying, and that he couldn't do a damn thing about it. 

He glanced up at the bodies of dead stormtroopers littering the floor, and a thought struck him. He took a hand off your back and reached down to his holster, and raising his blaster.

One shot left. He tangled a hand in your hair and pulled back looking into your face one last time. Your eyes were sad, and scared. You didn't see the blaster in his hand, you were staring at his face. The pain you saw there echoing your own.

Then Poe kissed you. 

It was slower, sweeter. Like he wanted to be able to relive this moment forever. 

He set the blaster to stun with his thumb, pointed it at your side, and pulled the trigger. 

You never felt it.

You went slack in his arms and he choked out a silent sob, throwing away the empty weapon, and pulled you close to his chest. 

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" he tried to tell you, but without air he couldn't manage sound. His lungs, finally tired of being ignored, and screaming for air, frantically tried to suck in oxygen. There was none.

 

 

A few hours later after the First Order had gained complete control of the ship, command sent out orders to clear out the bodies and assess the damage sustained. Storm troopers tried to gain access to one of the docking bays, but the wiring was fried. When they glanced through the fogged view port their eyes were drawn to the pilots who were still wrapped in each others arms. 

He told you he'd be there. He was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END
> 
> A/N
> 
> This is sad. I'm crying. Poe I love you. Readers, I'm sorry for killing you. I'm also sorry for killing Poe. But the story would not let me not write it. Anyways, I love you, I love Poe, and this is the product. Although, if this is the outcome of my love, then lets just hope I stay single for my entire life.
> 
> BYE


End file.
